Lorcan's Lily
by LydiaPotter1998
Summary: This is a story that will take you through the life of Lily Potter after Hogwarts when she finds Love with Lorcan Scamander, and how that grows. Read how her life blossoms as she ages. Please Read and Review :) Rated incase of later chapters
1. Chapter 1: The Proposal

Authors note: Hello, so I'm going to be writing some stories about how Lorcan and Lily are going through life together, and I hope you guys like it. It will be going in order from when they got engaged until the end. I hope you guys like it :)

"Hey, Lily! Four Firewiskeys and two Butterbeers" exclaimed Albus very loudly, even though he is right in front of me at the bar. I looked at him, as he sat next to James, Lysander and Frankie. Rose and Lydia were walking in, showing off their large pregnant stomachs. I start to hand them there drinks, and go back to cleaning the cups that were just cleaned. Even though Aunt Hannah made a fortune from the diner, she always wanted to do things manually. No machines and no magic.

"How's life?" asked Lysander, even though I knew he was asking 'How's life without Lorcan'.

"Just Fine. I've been able to renovate the kitchen, put in a new room, and expand the sitting room. I've also redecorated"

"Let's see how Lorcans finds that when he comes home" Said James, chuckling, before taking a gulp of his whiskey.

"Oh yea, I forgot to tell you guys…" But Lysander never told us, because there he was at the door. His Black hair was slicked back, but scooped in the front, which looked bold against his sharp Blue eyes, and his soft pink lips, that no one could resist. I was knocked back into reality when the glass dropped from my hand. I didn't even care, because I was racing into his arms.

"Lorcans coming back today" Lysander finished cheekily.

"Hi Lily" he said, looking me straight in the eyes

"Hi Lorcan" I said smiling before kissing him. His lips felt soft, yet perfect against mine. When we stopped, he started walking back with me to the bar. We sat there talking for hours, while little Robbie took all of the tables and orders.

When the day grew longer, I noticed it was time to leave. Lorcan and I apperated to our Cottage, and we started to get ready. Tonight was my Parents thirtieth wedding anniversary, and we were going to their house to celebrate. Lorcan was in the shower, doing whatever he does, while I was looking through my closet for the dress, and then I found it.

It was a white dress that flowed down to my knees, and the arms stopped at my elbows. I had a red belt finish it off, makings my hair, lips and shoes. I curled my hair lightly before pulling it to the side. I finish the last of my makeup, when I look over to see Lorcan standing by the door, fully dressed for the night, staring at me.

"What are you looking at?" I ask teasingly

"The Most beautiful girl I've ever seen" he said, as I made my way towards him. I take his hands, and pull him into a hug. I felt him kiss the top of my head. "Lily, you have no idea how much I love you"

"I think I do" I say smiling

"Then with all the love I have for you," he started before getting down on one knee, and pulled out a little red box with a Diamond ring inside. It was a large stone, surrounded by two smaller stones, all covered in a silver band. "Will you do the honor of marrying me?"

"It took me a minute to get the answer out, because I was honestly lost for words. "Yes, yes! Yes I will marry you!" I say, and I leap into him with a large hug, before he takes my left hand, and slides the wedding band on my finger. He takes the hand and pulls me close. I look at him, with so much care and love in his eyes; it makes me feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

Once we apperated into the sitting room, I noticed my best friend Sera sitting with her daughter, and cradling her son.

"Aunt Lily!" exclaimed Jane, as she raced towards me for a hug. I lift her up, and pull her close, before spinning her around in circles. When I put her down, she races to go get the rest of the family when I greet Sera

"Lily!" she said as she moved over to me, hugging me before her son, Jasper, started crying once more. I looked over at the hallway to see my Brother Albus coming my way. He had Jane in his hand, as she pulled him out to them. We all exchanges out hugs and kisses before everyone else came in. it took everyone but ten minutes before Uncle Ron noticed

"Blimey, is that a wedding ring" he said pointing to my hand.

"Yes, Lorcan and I are engaged" I said with a smile. All the woman in the family about took me down with hugs and congratulations, while Lorcan got looks of Congratulations and Glares of 'How could you'.

When it all started to settle down, we all walked into the dining room, and start dinner. All the couples sat around together while the kids sat at their own table and talked about who knows what. Sera sat next to me, knowing that later we would talk about the engagement.

The next hour went on like a usual Weasley/Potter family get-together. As the night started to end, all of the adults went outside to drink, while all of the cousins went into the winery to taste, as we always do at the potter household. James reached up and grabbed a bottle off the top shelf. Fred is over grabbing glasses as we all sit in our secret area behind the door. Lorcan and I walk over, and I sit in between his scrunched knees, leaning in the3 corner, while Sera hands out glasses to everyone

"I've been waiting years to have this. Forgot how much I missed this" said Sera, as she sits with Al next to us, finally kid free. We all sit there and drink our wine, before we hear Rose wince in pain. Everyone looked at her, before we heard another voice.

"My Water just broke" Said Rose and Lydia in usion.

After almost eight in the morning and I think I was on my twentieth cup of coffee. We have been at the hospital for the past ten hours waiting the arrival of my nephew or niece. Lorcan pasted out almost two hours ago, but I didn't want to wake him. I laid my head on his shoulder and I just lay there. I felt safe and protected there.

"Lily Potter?" asked the nurse, coming out of James's room. I shake Lorcan's shoulder, waking him up enough. The Nurse led us to the room that my brother was in. I saw him, Aunt Katie, Mum, Lydia and newborn in her arms.

"It's a boy" said James with a bright Grin displayed all over his face. I look down at him, as Lydia offers for me to hold him. I grab him, and hold him close to me. "His name is River Oliver Potter"

"That's perfect" I said as I look into his perfect Blue eyes, that looked as if they were a moving image of a river. When I set him back in his mother's arms, we start to make our way out so my Father and Uncle Oliver could go see their grandson.

"Lily, Lorcan, Rose wants you guys" said Hugo, as he walked out with Uncle Neville and Uncle Ron. We make our way into the room, and I see her holding her baby, while Hermione and Hannah smile at each other, too happy to even speak. "It's a girl" said Rose. I look down at the little bundle in her arms that look as if it was an identical match to her, except for her chocolate brown eyes she got from her beaming father. Rose hands her off to me, as Rose says "Her name is Camilla Jean Longbottom, and we would like to make her your Goddaughter"

I looked at Rose with wide eyes. I hadn't been asked to be a godmother since the birth of my brother and best friends Daughter. I looked at Rose with wide eyes. "I would love for her to be my Goddaughter" I said with a smile

I give her back to her mother, who was too happy to even begin. Lorcan and I left them back, while we apperated back home. When we popped in, we walked hand-in-hand into the bedroom, and start to do our usual routine of getting ready at night. His was too simple, whereas mine was taking off my makeup, washing my face, brushing my teeth, brushing through my hair, and putting on my night clothing.

When I finished I walked over to the bed, and I started to get in, when I notice Lorcan walking over, bare chest and Sweat pants. He walked over to the other side, and started to get closer to me, pulling me into his arms. I lie there, and fell asleep to the sound of his breathing, and the touch of his inner arms against my skin exposed. It felt perfect, and I remember, everything about Lorcan is perfect.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wedding

_Authors Note: This is the wedding! I really hope you guys like it, if you want to know what most of them look like I will try and post pictures on my bio too show it. :)_

_Lily P.O.V._

"Ow!" I screech as I feel another pin stab me in the scalp. I didn't think getting my hair done would mean having to have surgery on my head, even though I knew it was worth it. When Aunt Hermione and Aunt Fleur were done with my hair, my mother and Victorie were on my face in seconds. I felt a pinch above my eyebrows, and I tickle in my cheeks, and it was finally over. I got up, and walked over to the mirror to admire the work.

My hair was partially pinned up with bobby pins, and those pieces were twirled around, making it look like cinnamon twists. The rest of my hair was curled elegantly, as the curls fell perfectly past my shoulders. There were little fake diamond pins in the top part, sparkling whenever I pass the sun. There was a small silver headband that finished it off, making me look and feel like a princess.

"Lily!" said Sera as she rushed into the room, her Crème satin dress flowing with her every step. When she saw me, she almost cried "You look so beautiful!"

I smile at her, when we were interrupted by little Jane rushing in, in her little Pink flower girl dress. "Aunt Lily!" she said hugging me legs

"Jane, come here, she needs to get dressed, go over to Daddy's room stay with him" said Sera as Rose, Lucy and Dominique walked in. When Jane was out, Rose walked over to the closet and grabbed my dress. When I put it on, I wasn't the only one gawking over it. I walked over to the mirror to see it on me.

The dress itself was shiny and white, with a silver pin tied to the Pink and Crème sash twisted around my waist. The dress flowed out to my feet, where my white heels were, and were fairly noticeable under my dress. Above it would have been a plain strapless, but there were lace arms that went past my elbows, but not at my wrists. The lace went around my shoulders, but I exposed parts of my collarbone.

Lucy passed me my necklace and earrings, which sparkled even more than my hair. When everything was finally on and ready, we all stood there, and watched. Jane had come back in with her Father, and he was even more surprised than Jane. "Aunt Lily, you look so pretty!"

"Yes, you look beautiful" said Albus with a smile. Then he looked over at Sera and said "They need all of the bridesmaids down in the foyer"

Sera, Rose, Lucy, Dominique and Jane all went downstairs to join the group, and I waited there for my father's arrival. When he finally came in, he looked more shocked then you would imagine.

"Lily, you look wonderful" he said as he came over to hug me. When he released me we started to walk out the door, and I looked down to see the whole living area has been transformed into a room that was filled with guests, and fancy hair. We started to walk down the stairs, and I heard the music playing. We started walking down the stairs and the whole time I kept my eyes on his. He looked even more handsome than I could imagine. His Black hair was slicked to the side, and spiked as usual, but there was something different about him. Good different, but still different. It took me the walk to realize it was joy. Joy to finally be marrying someone he loved, and that truthfully loved him back.

Once we made it down, the ceremony began. We said our vows, and then came the rings.

"Do you, Lorcan Alexander Scamander, take Lily Luna Potter to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live"

"I do"

"And do you, Lily Luna Potter, take Lorcan Alexander Scamander, to be your lawfully wedded husband, , to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live"

"I do"

"Can we have the rings" Little Harry came over to us, as we grabbed the rings from him. I slide Lorcan's on first, before he slid mine on.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the brined" Lorcan leaned in and kissed me with passion, but gentleness. When he released me I felt the flower petals falling on my as Lorcan and I walk up the stairs while the room transforms into a reception hall. When we get into the room I was in before, I close the door, and find his lips. We stand there kissing, before we were stopped by the knock on the door. In came Rose, Little Neville, and Baby Camellia.

"It's time for the reception" she said. We start to walk out when I stumble over part of my dress. Rose looks back, pulls out her want and does some spell, and I feel more air on my lower legs than before. I look down to see the part that was under my knees completely gone, and more flowing than before.

As we make it to the reception set, we start to hear our speeches. It ran longer than usual because the drunken Uncles, Which consisted of my Father, Uncle Ron, Uncle George, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Percy and Uncle Bill, decided it was best to sing as many songs as they could remember before passing out. When it came down to the time when I had to toss my bouquet, I was very reluctant to through it. I looked down at the Pink Camellia's and White Came-Lilies and close my eyes before tossing it back behind my head. When I turned around I looked to see that little Jane had caught it. The look that Albus gave me was Priceless.

"Looks like our little Janie's the next to get hitched" Said Uncle George, before the snickers erupted. Jane looked up at her dad, before asking "What does 'getting hitched mean' daddy?"

"Noting you going to find out soon" he said, looking rather unpleasant at Uncle George.

"Let's get going" I heard Lorcan whisper in my ear as we started to make our way towards the door. I look to see Rose holding my bag as we made our way to the door. We had the crowd come follow us as we got to the end of the street.

"I love you" I said before hearing all of the same things, before I felt that tube suck me into the hole that took me to my fresh start with my beautiful Husband. I came as Lily Luna Potter, I leave and Lily Scamander.


End file.
